selewat jalan
by Suma Saga
Summary: lagi" malas buat summary   "  pendek kok! baca yak :D *maksa banget*  for English reader, please wait till I'm not too lazy to make  E  version   "


disclaimer: kalo nggak salah Adacchi-sama :D  
>i own nothing even the plot. fic bersama Ren Mihashi *teman FB author*<p>

Warning: seperti biasa, abalness, ambiguisme *kalo ada*, typo 100% *nggak ding*, dan yang utama... Y-A-O-I dengan Ginga Hagane sebagai UKE-nya *kalo ada yang bilang dia seme, berarti belum pernah liat puppy eyes-nya*

happy reading~

.

.

.

Suatu hari, seorang cowok dengan rambut hijau rumput dengan condet di bawah matanya sedang duduk-duduk di depan televisi di dalam apartemennya. Rencananya sih, cowok itu mau bermalas-malasan seharian penuh. Nggak usah kerja sambilan, nggak usah ngurusin hewan peliharaan, nggak usah mandi sekalian juga oke!

Yah… maunya sih, gitu. Nggak usah ngapa-ngapain seharian. Nonton tivi aja sampai puas! Tapi yang namanya rencana, siapa yang tau?

Saat tengah asik-asiknya nonton tivi, cowok itu mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka secara tidak manusiawi, membuatya _break_ sebentar dari kegiatan menonton siaran tipi yang direkomendasikan salah seorang temanya, Shaun The Sheep. Seorang pemuda berambut spike merah-orange mirip api berdiri di depan pintu yang engselnya hampir copot itu.

"KYOUYA!" seru pemuda itu tak sabar. "Kau ini! Di telpon nggak di angkat! Di SMS juga nggak dibalas! Kau bisa pakai HP nggak sih?" lanjutnya sambil 'terbakar'.

'Aduh, paling juga dia mau ngajak makan hamburger. Ogah! Ntar gue gendut gimana? Gak keren lagi dong!' batin Kyouya rada narsis.

"HP-ku mati." Jawabnya singkat. "lagian aku nggak punya pulsa." Tambahnya setelah meliahat sekelebatan iklan aneh bin ajaib yang nongol di antara siaran di Jepun sono.

"Ah, kalau HP mati, ya di charge! Kalo nggak punya pulsa, tinggal bilang aja pasti kamu bisa malakin counter pulsa sekitaran sini. Mengingat tampangmu yang sangar…" kata pemuda itu dengan sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Entah dia terlalu berani, atau tidak punya otak, atau kedua-duanya… saya juga kurang tau.

Kyouya starching dengan santainya. "Kau berisik, Ginga! Lagipula, ada urusan apa kau ke tempatku pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak.

Ginga menepukkan tinju tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya sambil bergumam 'ah' pelan. "Aku dimintai tolong Madoka, tapi belum tau dimintai tolong apa. Dan dia bilang, lebih baik mengajak seorang teman. Kau mau kan menemaniku?" Tanya Ginga dengan innocent-nya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah~"

"Sekali tidak, tetap TIDAK!"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dengan Masamune saja!"

Mendengar ukenya yang imut-imut itu menyebut nama 'Masamune', Kyouya ingin langsung cepat-cepat berlari ke aranhya dan bilang dia berubah pikiran. Atau pilihan ke dua adalah mengejar-ngejar author dan memasukkannya kekandang singa karana berulah memasangkannya dengan Ginga.

Sesaat sebelum Ginga mencapai ambang pintu apartemennya dan hendak keluar, entah kena santet apa Kyouya benar-benar berlari kearahnya dan memegang tangannya –cieilee- menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Heh, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kyouya dengan nada galak. Oh, ternyata masih bertahan mati-matian jaga image toh.

"Mau ke rumah Masamune. Katanya kau nggak mau ikut?"

Kyouya menghela nafas berat, sibuk memikirkan alasan yang logis selain 'aku tidak rela kau bersama Masamune'. "Aku… aku ikut deh! Lagian kalau sampai si banteng gendut itu tau aku lagi liburan, dia pasti kesini dan membuatku mati sesak nafas!" Bual Kyouya jaim.

Spontan mata Ginga ketumpahan gliter dan jadi berkelap-kelip. Yang bilang Ginga nggak imut saat ini matanya minus –digebukin yang baca- "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kerumah Madoka sekarang!" serunya sambil menggandeng –menyeret- Kyouya yang sadar nggak sadar masih pakai seragam tidur, kaos hijau lusuh plus celana pendek.

Kyouya yang masih 'terpana' dengan ukenya, langsung sadar kalau dia masih berseragam tidur. "Eh, tunggu! Biarkan aku—" ~KRUUUKK~ kata-kata Kyouya terputus di tengah jalan mendengar perut partnernya bernyanyi riang. Yang punya perut cengar-cengir tanpa dosa. "GINGAAA! KAU BODOH!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat sekeliling mereka memandang sang Seme yang berteriak ala Squalo yang seperti toa...*dibunuh* ehm...maaf salah Fandom lanjut...hal itu membuat wajah sang seme memerah dan langsung menyeret Ginga dengan kecepatan yang bukan manusia dari tempat itu "Kyouya kita mau kemana?" tanya Ginga dengan polosnya

Kyouya yang mukanya merah macam tomat rebus sangking malu campur kesal terus saja berjalan "mau cari makan"

Mendengar kata 'makan' muka uke ginga tambah uke. Jadi uke overload "asyik makan! Mau makan apa nih?" tanyanya nggak sabar.

Kyouya tetap berjalan. Sebuah seringgai nangkring di wajahnya yang badass. Padahal nggak ada badass seme "nanti kau juga tau"

dan setelah penantian yang lama (bagi Ginga) mereka sampai di depan Sebuah tempat makan yang bernama Mc Ronald yang katanya burger disana enak...

dan seketika terjadilah pergantian tadinya seme yang menggandeng uke sekarang uke yang menggandeng sang seme untuk langsung masuk ke dalam sana...dan Kyouya hanya bisa Sweatdropped melihat ukenya seperti manusia yang belum di beri makan 3 hari =="

"woa.. Sugoi! Burgernya enak!" Ginga terus makan sambil cengar-cengir, tak mengacuhkan jejak-jejak burger diwajahnya

"hnn." jawab kyouya singkat. Kyouya nggak terlalu suka burger sih, tapi.. "ada sisa burger di wajahmu"

Dengan sigap, kyou maju mendekat, wajahnya n wajah ginga sekarang sangaaat dekat!

Lalu Kyouya menjilat sisa burger di pipi Ginga dan seketika Muka Ginga langsung seperti kepiting Rebus sangaaaaat merah

"enak" itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyouya sambil menyeringai kepada Ginga lalu duduk kembali dan lanjut memakan Burgernya

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Ginga yang gagap karena hal yang dilakukan oleh Kyouya tadi

"sarapan" jawab kyouya dengan super santai sambil minum capucino dari gelasnya. Meski saya gak tau kalo di McD ada capucino

"t-tapi, tapi!" ginga bingung mau ngomong apa

"sudahlah, katanya janjian sama madoka? Bisa gawat kalo dia sampai marah" timpal kyouya acuh tak acuh sambil pergi ke kasir membayar makanan mereka -bukannya mcd itu bayar dimuka? Tau deh-

-END-

.

.

.

aih... *headbang* berakhir dengan tidak elit seperti biasa *lanjut headbang*  
>fic ini saya buat pada jaman dahulu kala... pas lagi gandrung"nya MFB.<br>sekarang sih saya tobat karena pairing favorit saya lagi ditarik dari peredaran *nangis"*

kyouya: kok gue disini pervert amat?

aqua: sori deh... itu bagiannya Ren-san. saya gak tau apa" =="v

.

anyway, anyone review please? :3


End file.
